Uprising: After Evan
by BabyBeaver
Summary: Lame title. A missing scene from "Uprising," after Wolverine talks to Spyke. We saw how Storm reacted before he left, but what about when he came back?


**May 23-26, June 8, 2010**

**What might've transpired between Logan and Ororo in 4.05 "Uprising" after Logan goes to talk to Evan.**

**Keep in mind this is a potential "deleted/missing scene;" nobody knows for sure that this happened. And this may be a tad bit AU, since Ro and Logan don't seem to have feelings for each other EVER in four seasons. Or they hide it, lol.**

**I don't own XME; I just enjoy manipulating the characters.**

**Speaking of manipulating, pretend Ro is shorter than Logan. By, like, practically a foot.**

* * *

_To refresh your memory, Wolverine's lines during the sewer scene:_

Let's keep things peaceful, gecko boy. I just wanna talk.

Yeah, but she'd just wanna hug ya, since you're a _big boy_ now. You get me?

Let's just say your actions lately have Charles… "deeply concerned."

Bub, I'll be honest with you: in your place, at your age, I'd be doing exactly the same thing.

Because I'm not in your place, kid. I'm part of the big picture now. There's trouble brewin' all over the world and people are _way_ too tense.

I know you do.

* * *

Ororo was pacing when he got back from talking to Evan, waiting for him.

As he walked through the front door, she asked anxiously, "How is he? How did it go? Is—"

Logan held up a hand as he interrupted, "He's fine. He's convinced that's where he's supposed to be."

Ororo frowned, looking as though she wanted to cry, and crossed her arms, hugging herself.

"I just… I worry about him," she whispered, squeezing her eyes shut to ward off the tears.

Logan sighed and crossed his arms, leaning against the nearest wall as he replied, "I know. But he's doin' all right. He's protecting the Morlocks; at least that's what he says."

"Do you believe him? Do you _trust_ him down there?" Ororo whispered, glancing at him sadly.

Logan pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes in thought.

"Yeah," he decided, looking back at his troubled teammate. "I do. He's a good kid; he knows what he's doing."

Ororo rubbed her arms, obviously torn between fear and acceptance.

"Ororo," Logan sighed, pushing himself off of the wall and walking over to stand in front of her. "He's fine. Evan's _fine._ He's _**safe**_. He's keeping others safe, the way he was taught."

Tentatively, he reached out and drew Ororo into a hug. His arms slipped around her back, gently keeping her in place.

Ororo sighed raggedly into his chest, shaking with silent sobs.

Sighing, Logan tightened his embrace, rubbing circles on her back in an effort to keep her calm.

He didn't speak, but let Ororo cry.

With so much going on lately, the stress was obviously taking its toll, and she needed to let it out.

Ororo's arms slid around Logan's waist, her palms pressing into his lower back as her fingers curled into his uniform.

"What did you tell him?" she asked, the question muffled slightly as she clung to him.

Logan sighed, the exhaled breath ruffling Ororo's hair a bit, as he summarized, "Just that we're worried about him an' I can't blame him for choosin' to do what he's doin'."

Ororo was silent for a while, and all Logan could think to do was hold her.

Soon, her grip on him loosened, but she didn't let go or step away. Her cheek remained pressed against his chest, and he realized that she had fallen asleep.

With a sigh, Logan gently lifted Ororo into his arms and made his way up to her bedroom.

He nudged the door all the way open with his foot and stepped into the room, lowering Ororo onto the bed. Carefully, he covered her with a blanket and brushed a strand of hair away from her face.

Sighing, he turned to leave the room, but Ororo's hand caught the hem of his shirt, pulling him backward.

Frowning, Logan watched her carefully. She was asleep, he was sure of it: this had to be subconscious.

With another sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed, grasping Ororo's wrist gently and slowly removing it from his shirt.

Unexpectedly, her fingers curled around his, her grip strong and her thumb grazing his knuckles.

Startled at the contact, Logan could only stare at his hand, mersmerized.

Ororo was holding—or, more accurately, squeezing—his hand, and he really didn't mind.

He told himself it was the fact that she was under stress, ignoring the little voice that told him it was something else entirely.

When Ro's grip finally loosened, Logan stood carefully, moving her hand so that it rested on her pillow. Then he walked quickly and quietly to the door, closing it softly behind him.

_Well, at least she didn't fry me for agreeing with Porcupine…_ he observed, smiling slightly.

* * *

**Notes:** I was getting tired of trying to come up with an ending for this. If it sucks, blame my lack of creativity.

Why do I like making Logan carry Ro to her room and stare at her?

That's rhetorical. I know why.

**Words:** 620

**Time:** Uhhhh, I dunno.

**Influences, Borrowed Ideas, and Other Random Crap:**

Obviously, "Uprising." But also a few of my other fics (definitely _Timing is Everything_ for one).


End file.
